


Why Don't We Go There?

by stylinsonshipping



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Nerd!Harry, Punk, Punk!Louis, flower crown, flowercrown!harry, nerd, this is shit sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonshipping/pseuds/stylinsonshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a total Nerd who is crushing on the punk boy Louis Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't We Go There?

**Author's Note:**

> So it's midnight and this is what I wrote. Sorry for the obsession of punk!louis I can't help it!

Harry admired the boy from a far, while sitting under the tree. He noticed how he moved, how he placed the cigarette in between his lips, and how he gracefully blew the smoke out in different shapes. Harry was head over heels for Louis and he didn't known why. They were total opposites. Harry was a total nerd obsessed with flower crowns and Louis was covered with tattoos and tiny piercings. But Harry found him to be one of the most beautiful human beings in the world. Louis looked over the the tree where Harry was sitting, and Harry quickly looked away. He didn't want Louis to notice him. Sadly, that plan failed. In a matter of seconds the tatted boy was jogging over to where Harry was sitting. He quickly grabbed his book back and flower crown attempting to make a quick escape. But Louis was too quick. "Hey I saw you looking at me" Louis said, flicking his burnt cigarette on the ground. Harry's first instinct was to pick up the cigarette so the grass wouldn't catch on fire but he was too mesmerized by Louis. "Are you gonna speak or.....?" Louis said, turning back to his friends. "Ummm hi-hi I'm Harry" Harry said, controlling his nervous stuttering. "Yeah I know who you are, I'm Louis". Louis sat next to Harry who was shaking.  "Wanna go back to my place? We can hang for a while since my parents aren't home". Harry could only nod his head. He had no words. He felt like he was dreaming. He grabbed his books, stuffing his flower crown in his bag. He followed Louis to his car which was black like his dyed hair. He got in the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt. Louis got in as well, and immediately turned on the radio.  

Loud music blared through the speakers causing Harry to jump in his seat. "Haha I'll turn it down" Louis said. He unrolled the windows letting his hair flow in the wind. After a few minuets of driving and multiple loud songs played on the radio they reached Louis's house. "We're here" He said. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut, leaving Harry alone. Harry took a deep breath before leaving the car. When he got out he was facing one of the nicest house's he had ever seen. "Come on I'll show you to my room" Louis said. He followed Louis into his house and was astonished. The was a huge winding stair case and two large rooms on each side of the hallway. Compared to Harry's house this was a mansion. Ever since Harry's mum and dad split up things haven't exactly been the best. His sister Gemma was at university and sent all the money she could. When Gemma couldn't help Harry tried is best to provide for his mum. Their house wasn't as nice as Louis's but it was manageable. Harry looked around until they reached Louis's room. He entered Louis's room and instantly noticed the posters that covered his walls. He looked closer and read some of the bands names. There was My Chemical Romance, All Time Low, Pierce The Veil, and a few more. "Your room is really cool Louis" Harry said. Louis sat down on his bed and motioned for Harry so sit next to him. "So tell me about yourself curly" Louis asked. He pulled out this tiny remote and pressed the center button, music started playing lightly from his two speakers as the two talked. "Ummm I'm honestly not that interesting, most people just find me boring. To be honestly sometimes I find myself boring". Louis shut off the music and sat back up. "Really? Boring? I don't think your boring, I think the word to describe you is......innocent" Louis said, he grabbed his lighter and started to flick it on and off. After a few moments of awkward silence Harry spoke up. "Louis, why did you invite me over?" He didn't know why Louis invited or why he was even speaking to him. I mean he was a nerd, nothing like Louis. He wasn't as cool as him or as popular. "Well, I saw you sitting under the tree and I decided to take a chance with you. Also to be fair you are quite cute" Louis said smirking a bit. Harry started to blush when Louis said that. He thought that he was cute? How?. "Re-really? You think that I'm cute?" Harry questioned, thinking that the boy was messing with him. "Yeah who wouldn't? And also I want to get to know you. You seem really cool. And Most people just run away from me cause...ya know" Louis said sadly, pointing to his tattoos. "I wouldn't run away. And your tattoos are really cool" Harry wanted to make Louis feel good about himself. He was the fittest boy at school. "Thanks, I honestly have no idea why I got them, I felt like I had to ya know". "Why did you feel like you had to get them?" Harry asked, hoping this wasn't too much of a personal question. "Well look around Harry! I live in this huge house, my parents are filthy rich, and they except me to be the same as them. But I won't. This life isn't for me" Louis confesses. "Oh I'm sorry you feel that way, I dream about living in a place like this" Harry admitted. "Why, you must have a perfect life. You're super smart, cute, and get really good grades.". "Well......it's just that home, things aren't the best. My sister is rarely home and it's just me and my mum trying to survive most of the time". A small tear leaves Harry's eyes but he quickly wipes it from under his glasses and pretends like it didn't happen. "Oh I'm sorry. I shouldn't of asked that". "It's okay. Nothing to worry about" Harry says. He looks up into Louis's eyes and suddenly gets lost in them. He never noticed how blue they were until he got up close. The boys eyeliner creates a perfect outline for his sparkling eyes. "Harry what are you looking at" Louis asks, thinking that there was a spot on his face. "Oh I'm sorry it's just that....you have really nice eyes" Harry says, still in his trace. "T-thanks" Louis says, suddenly feeling nervous. 

Harry leans in closer to Louis, but not going too close. His heart is beating faster then ever. In all of Harry's few relationships he never made the first move. Ever. Louis finally looses control and closes the gap between their lips. It feels like heaven. Louis makes sure not to rush too much into the kiss because he wants it to last forever. He cups Harry's face running his hands through his soft curly hair. Harry enjoys every bit of the kiss. The way Louis's lips taste like smoke and candy, his tiny lip piercing that he occasionally grazes his lips on, and how soft Louis's lips are. Harry finally part completely stunned and his breathing picks up. "Harry are you okay? Should I have not done that?" Louis asks, very concerned. "No no that was amazing but, are you sure? Cause Louis, I've had a massive crush on you for a very long time and now you decide to kiss me, I just need to know that this isn't fake". Louis's heart flutters when Harry says those words. The truth was that Louis always liked Harry, he just thought that he was afraid of him. "If I wasn't sure would I do this?" Then for the second time Louis attached his lips to Harry's but with more force. He wanted the boy to know that he truly cared about him, that his was real. "Harry can we lay down?" Louis asked. "Yeah but I don't want to...." He got Harry's message. "Don't worry love we are gonna take things very slow". He placed Harry down on his bed and began to kiss him slowly. Since Harry was a lot taller then him he nuzzled in between his legs so he was able to reach Harry's mouth. He moved from kissing his lips to his neck. He lightly kissed the same area until pressing a little bit harder each time. He slowly creeped his hand under Harry's sweater  feeling his stomach and all the way up to his chest. Earning  a small moan from Harry, he wanted to check in. "Are you okay Harry, is this okay" Louis asked. "Ummm can we stop now? I'm sorry" Harry said softly. "It's okay babe we can stop". Louis snuggled closer to Harry holding the boy. "Louis I'm really happy you invited me over" Harry said, looking towards Louis. "Me too".   
Then three dates later Louis asked Harry to be his boyfriend and of course he said yes. 

The end :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too bad! :)


End file.
